The Curse of Byntaru
by Mer
Summary: This story takes place after the Corellian trilogy (just 4 background, but not too important). So far I've only written the beginning but there are some interesting new charcaters and places, and I hope to write more soon. I believe if you read it you
1. Default Chapter

As a quick disclaimer I do not own or wish to profit off of Star Wars and all of my original ideas in this are not to be used without my permission. I hope you enjoy this preview!  
  
The Curse of Byntaru (formerly Dark Jedi): Chapter 1  
  
Luke Skywalker strode down the open corridor on the way to his private chamber. Beyond the transparisteel walls of the corridor lay the brilliant sunset of Yavin 4, the two moons offsetting the sun as it slowly sunk beneath the horizon, casting rays of light all over the jungle. Luke had not realized how much he would miss the familiar sights of the Jedi academy, but after being light years away in the Corellian system facing near death it was good to be back. It was a peaceful time for the Jedi master - a time in which life finally seemed to be settling back into its normal pattern. Just then Luke realized he had stopped walking and was gazing out at the sunset. He did not mind, however, for he was in no hurry. With all the recent adventure Luke needed a little time for reflection and meditation.  
He found himself thinking about Gaeriel Captison again. He wanted to shove the thought of her as far away from him as possible for grief, but his training had taught him better. He had mourned for her and visited her daughter. Malinza would be well cared for, he was sure of it. There was no more to be done, and Luke also knew better than to dwell in his thoughts. He would always remember Gaeriel and that thought gave him peace, but their time together was in the past.   
So Luke moved onward through the corridor to his private chamber. Once inside he walked over to the holoprojector and punched in the appropriate code. He had promised to contact Leia and Han once he had returned to Yavin 4, and he was looking forward to seeing them. Just then a three familiar faces flickered into view.  
"Hi Uncle Luke!" Shouted Jaina, Jacen and Anakin in unison.  
"Hi kids," said Luke with a smile. It seemed the bubbly happiness of the children never failed to put a smile on his face. "Are your parents there?" Right then another figure appeared.  
"Oh, hi Luke."   
"Hello, Leia."  
"Just a second, let me get Han in here."  
"All right." Leia left the view of the holoprojector, and the children started up a conversation.  
"So Uncle Luke what's happening at the academy? Are you training with lightsabers?" Asked Jacen, his excitement evident.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you," said Luke, "but there's only informal training right now. Many of our students are away, and I guess you could say there's a lull in activity."  
"Aww, that's too bad," said Jaina.  
"Actually, it gives your uncle a little time to rest," said Han as he entered the view screen. "Hey Luke, good to see you."  
"Good to see you to, Han," said Luke. "So how is everyone over there on Coruscant?" Han smiled lopsidedly, Leia let out a sigh and the children averted their eyes. For the first time Luke noticed some unidentifiable hunk of broken machinery in the corner, letting off a small amount of smoke.  
"Back to normal," said Leia, "but at least we're home."  
"Then you're planning to stay there for a while?"  
"Yeah," said Han, "This family's had enough adventure for one vacation. How about you, Luke?"  
"Same here. Where's Chewie?"  
"He's sleeping," said Han, "I thought it best not to wake him up."  
"Ah, I see," said Luke. "By the way, any news from Lando?"  
"Not yet," said Han, "last I heard he was still on Drall helping Tendra contact her homeworld. They aren't having much luck though, with all the commotion over the Triad on Saccoria. "   
"I'm sure they'll get things sorted out soon," said Luke. "Will you be playing a part in that Leia?"  
"No, thank goodness," said Leia with obvious relief. "As Chief of State I would normally have to oversee the sorting out of all the legal issues but Admiral Ackbar took that job on himself. He said he was sure that I would like to return to Coruscant with my family and I thanked him generously."   
"It was good of him to do it," said Han. "Finally we can relax and have some peace and quiet."  
"And boredom," sighed Jacen. Then he flinched as he realized his mistake.  
"Isn't it past their bedtime?" Leia asked Han.   
"Why, I believe it is," said Han with a wry smile. "C'mon kids, time for bed." A chorus of objections from the children followed.   
"Listen to your parents, you three," said Luke, "and be good." At this Jacen, Jaina and Anakin stopped whining and engaged in subdued pouting.  
"We will, Uncle Luke."  
"Thanks Luke," said Han. He slowly herded the children out of the room, leaving only Leia in view.  
"It was great seeing you again, Luke," said Leia.   
"I was glad to see you again too," said Luke. "We'll keep in touch."  
"Of course," said Leia with a smile, "Goodbye."  
Luke shut down the holoprojector and seated himself on a plain chair in the corner of the room. Then he took a deep breath, shut his eyes and began to meditate, to let go of his conscious self. He felt his feelings and his thoughts lift from him, replaced with a peace in his innermost being. Then he felt a tremor of the force, something not right. He tried to identify exactly what it was, but could discern nothing but a blackness that seemed to radiate hatred. Ignoring his desire to break the meditation, he concentrated on whatever it was. It seemed ancient, but if it was its anger and darkness had not diminished with time. Then he heard, no felt, a laughter so cruel it struck a fear and a pain deep within.   
Suddenly Luke was jolted out of his meditation by a com buzz at his door. He breathed deeply for a moment to calm his thoughts, but could not determine whether the evil he'd sensed was from the past, present, or future. Perhaps he was just remembering his encounter with the Emperor. Yes, that made sense; Luke remembered having the same feelings when confronted with that evil. And the Emperor did have a laugh that was similar. Yet was it only similar, and not the same as what Luke had just heard?  
He got up, feeling not exactly centered after his meditation, and reached out with the force to see who was visiting him. He did not recognize the being behind the door, but he sensed its nervousness clearly. He approached the doorway slowly.  
"Come in," Luke said. The automated door opened and there stood the nervous, shifting being he had sensed. It stood about half a meter tall and had rather large black eyes for its size. Its rabbit-like body was covered in a fine golden coat from its two drooping ears that reached nearly half its height to its long tail that allowed it to maintain its balance on two scrawny hind-legs. Luke noticed that in its three fingered hands/claws it held what appeared to be a box of some sort. As soon as it saw Luke the creature's agitation increased, and it started to tremble.   
"Ah, great j-Jedi Master Skywalker," said the small figure with a forced smile.   
"Yes," said Luke, "that is my name. Who might you be?" Although Luke spoke with a calm, friendly voice the little creature only trembled more furiously. It raised a two-toed foot and began scratching itself behind the ear so quickly that its foot became a blur.   
"Uh, yes, my n-n-name is Panjwa. I h-have a m-message to deliver to Jedi m-Master Skywalker." At this Panjwa stopped scratching itself and held up the box it was holding, which Luke now recognized as a message cube. Panjwa held the cube as far from itself as possible (about a foot and a half) as if it were a thermal detonator about to blow, and waited for Luke to take the cube with its eyes closed and teeth clenched.   
Luke would have laughed at the ridiculous scene the little creature made, but having witnessed Panjwa's inexplicable, fearful reactions he thought better of it. He took the message cube and examined it, and Panjwa's trembling subsided slightly.   
"Thank you," said Luke reassuringly, although he wasn't quite sure what it was exactly he was thanking the creature for yet. Perhaps if he could get it to calm down a bit Panjwa would explain itself. "Will you come inside?"  
"Um, uh," Panjwa said uneasily. It glanced up and down the corridor quickly, then stared at Luke for a moment before responding. "y-Yes, certainly." Luke moved aside and the creature hopped in nervously, watching him as it went. After Panjwa entered Luke closed the door, walked over to the corner chair and seated himself. He could not understand what was making Panjwa so afraid of him; Panjwa stood just over a meter away from Luke, wringing its two small hand/claws and staring at him. There could be other things Panjwa feared as well, from the way it had glanced around in the hallway, but once inside Luke's chamber it only seemed to grow more anxious.   
"Now," said Luke, "May I ask who this is from?"  
"No!" Said Panjwa with wide eyes. "I mean, yes, I mean, uh, I cannot say until you see the message. p-Please Jedi Master sk-sk-Skywalker, please just open the message." There was a tone of urgency in Panjwa's voice that made the Jedi Master very curious, but did not make him any more eager to open the message box. However, Luke could tell that Panjwa meant him no harm and feared that the little creature would die of anticipation and anxiety if Luke waited any longer. If it was some sort of trap he would worry about that later.  
"All right," said Luke with a sigh, "what do I do to open it?" As soon as Luke said this Panjwa seemed to forget its fear momentarily. It darted over and began instructing Luke with lightning speed.  
"Put the cube on the table. This hand should go here with your forefinger on top. Yes, yes. Now place your other hand right here. Turn it slightly, yes, good." The little creature darted around, arranging the message cube and Luke's hands properly. Once Panjwa had finished it paused and, for a brief moment, smiled at Luke. Then, seemingly remembering its fear, Panjwa stopped smiling, blinked its large eyes once, and hopped back to its meter distance where it commenced trembling. Luke hardly had time to ponder the strangeness of Panjwa's behavior, for right then a holographic image appeared from the message cube.   
Luke was surprised to see a foot-tall hologram image of a young girl, not over 15 years old. Her jet-black hair fell loosely over a plain black coverall and cloak, and her complexion was fairly dark. She looked at Luke intensely through gray-brown eyes, giving him the impression that she was looking into him. The holographic image began to speak, and Luke listened with increasing curiosity.  
"This message is for Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. I am sorry I could not meet you in person, but the situation is urgent and I must remain here for the moment. Time is short so I will try to tell you all of what I know as quickly as possible:   
There was a power-hungry man called Tudaan Porsair who dreamed of total control of the planet Shiopa. Following the way of the Sith to satisfy this hunger, he used the Dark Side to gain a group of human followers called the Dark Lords, naming himself Darth Byntaru. Although he and his followers were unable to achieve any great skill in the force they successfully used violence and mysticism to strike fear into the Fromm, the native inhabitants of Shiopa, and take control of the entire planet.  
Porsair was not satisfied with Shiopa's conquest and his rule of tyranny, however, for he had a new goal: reviving the Sith by training an apprentice stronger than himself or any of the Dark Lords. He believed that by doing this he would achieve an even greater dream than Shiopa, although why it would do him any good I cannot understand.   
In his search for an apprentice he came across my family. When he found that I was strong in the force he threatened to kill my family if I did not cooperate. I agreed in order to protect my family, and went with him to his palace at Yakuano. There he tried to train me in the Dark Side of the Force, keeping my family hostage in a place hidden from me. I had made it appear in every way possible that I had followed the training - fooling Porsair. He was so obsessed with his 'ultimate goal' that it seems I'd kept my true thoughts and feelings hidden. It was my hope that one day I would be able to find help, to end the Dark Lords' rule of this once free world and save my family.  
That brings me to why I sent this message to you. I need your help. Tales of your great deeds reach as far as to Shiopa, and if anyone can understand the importance of preventing a Sith revival it is you. I've kept my secret from Porsair for five years now, but I do not know how much longer it will be until he realizes I am not truly following his training. I wish to stop the Dark Lords and Porsair, but I need your help in order to succeed without endangering any of the Fromm or my family. I pray you believe me. If you do, then I have left instructions to my friend Panjwa. He will give you the proper coordinates for Shiopa and tell you anything that you need to know. If you do not, then I ask that you keep Panjwa with you. It will do him no good to return to Shiopa."  
At this the message ended abruptly. Luke stared at the space were the holographic image had been for a second, then looked to Panjwa. The little creature had stopped trembling, but was still staring at Luke, awaiting his next move. Luke looked into Panjwa's mind, searching for any hint of deception, but like he expected there was only fear and uncertainty. Would the Jedi Master agree to go with him, or send him away or even worse, kill him?   
"Well, Panjwa," said Luke at last, "I have a few questions to ask you." Panjwa started trembling again, but said nothing.  
"First of all, what is her name?" asked Luke, nodding towards the message cube.   
"h-Her name is Kularia Dotheri, b-b-but I call her Kula."   
"Really," said Luke, "in the message she said you were friends. How did you two come to know one another?"  
"I w-was a slave to one of the Dark Lords in the palace Yakuano. All the Fromms are slaves to the Dark Lords. One day, however, my master grew angry and tried to k-kill me. Kula came in and said that she would take care of me for him, and by the way she acted both he and I thought she meant to kill me for him and save him the trouble. So he let me go with her, but instead of killing me she cleaned my wounds and cared for me until I was better. There had been rumors amongst the Fromms that Kula was going to stop the Dark Lords and I asked her if I could help. That's when she sent me h-here, to deliver the message to y-you." Luke shifted slightly in his seat, which caused Panjwa to start trembling more violently. Luke could no longer resist asking.  
"Panjwa," Luke said calmly, "why are you so afraid of me?" Panjwa looked surprised at the question.  
"y-You are Jedi Master Skywalker. Kula t-t-told me not to be afraid of you, but I cannot help it."  
"Why, Panjwa?" Luke persisted.  
"You use the f-f-Force like the d-Dark Lords. And you use the same w-weapon." Panjwa pointed weakly to the lightsaber strapped to Luke's waist.   
"Panjwa," Luke said, "not all who use the Force are like the Dark Lords. Isn't your friend Kula a perfect example of this to you?"  
"Well yes, but…" Panjwa trailed off.   
"But what?" Luke said. At this the small creature lifted a furry ear, revealing a long burnt scar across its right shoulder.  
"This is what the Fromm know of the Force, Jedi Master Skywalker, and we know it well."   
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this preview, and I hope it's captured your interest. The rest of the story will be completed, and from what I've written I think the ending will be very exciting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Panjwa let his ear fall back over his shoulder and looked expectantly at Luke, who sat back in his chair in silence for a while to think everything over.   
Luke considered the message again. He could not be certain that it was entirely true, but neither could he ignore it. Besides, what evidence was there to prove it was a lie or trick? Even his Jedi instincts told him it was the authentic, and that was enough to convince Luke.  
And what about Kula? Luke believed her story, but was also concerned. She had been trained as a Sith Warrior, and though she claimed to have resisted Luke could not put complete confidence in her. As Yoda had once told him, 'Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.' Still, she had acted kindly to Panjwa and seemed for the most part in control. Even if the Dark Side had influenced her, Luke was sure there was hope to retrain her.  
"The Dark Lords used violence and mysticism to strike fear into the Fromm." Only now did he truly grasp the meaning of Kula's words. He wondered how many Fromm there were, like Panjwa, who had been made to live in constant fear. How many had been killed by Tudaan Porsair and the Dark Lords because of their selfishness and hate? The fact that the Force had been used in such a way sickened Luke, and he had to help the Fromm in any way he could.   
There was no doubt in Luke's mind - Porsair had to be stopped, along with the Dark Lords and their Sith revival. If Kula was their only apprentice and she had turned against them then this should not be too difficult a task, but Luke had learned not to underestimate the Dark Side. He would have to be cautious and alert, he concluded, ready for any situation. But first he would have to take care of something.   
"I'll have to contact my friends," Luke said at last, "it wouldn't be right to disappear without letting anyone know." A smile crept onto Panjwa's face as he stared at Luke.  
"d-Do you mean that you will help us?" Luke gave a small nod in reply. At this Panjwa became an entirely different creature, jumping up and down around the room filled with excitement. Panjwa even lost some of his fear of Luke, coming closer to thank him enthusiastically.  
"Thank you Jedi Master Skywalker! Thank you so much! The Fromm will be free again! Oh thank you Jedi Master! Thank you!"   
"Well I haven't done anything yet," said Luke with a sober smile, "but I will do what I can to help."   
Luke picked up the message cube, stood up and moved towards the holoprojector, and Panjwa hopped well out of his way. It seemed the Fromm was not yet ready to trust Luke entirely, but Luke hoped Panjwa would learn to trust him in time. Luke paused and took a deep breath, then typed the familiar code. This sudden change of plans would be difficult to explain.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Leia. I'm sorry to contact you again so soon but something important has just come up." As if to illustrate this point, Panjwa jumped a bit closer to Luke and into the view of the holoprojector.   
"H-hello," said Panjwa with a weak smile.   
"Oh," said Leia with a mixture of surprise and confusion, "well hello." Just then Han stepped into view.  
"Hey Luke, long time no see," he said jovially. Then Han noticed Panjwa standing next to Luke and Leia's surprised expression. He turned to look at Luke inquisitively. "What is it?"  
"Well, I've just received a message from Panjwa here. It's a cry for help from the planet Shiopa, which I intend to answer, but I didn't want to leave without telling you. If you'll watch for a moment, I believe the message contains all the details."   
Luke performed the steps taken before to open the message and stood silently as it replayed itself for his sister and brother-in-law. Finally the message came to an end, and there was quiet for a moment. Han was the one to break the silence.  
"So this kid is asking you to fly to an unknown planet with this strange creature, no offense," he added to Panjwa, who shrugged slightly, "to stop some evil Sith Lord's plan to revive the dark arts?"  
"Basically, yes," Luke admitted.  
"Oh, okay," said Han nonchalantly, "for a second I thought it was something totally insane and dangerous that could easily be a trap."   
"Luke, I know you have a good heart but isn't this going a bit far?" Asked Leia. "There's no way to know if she's telling the truth or if it's some elaborate trap."  
"I've thought about that," said Luke, "and from what I can tell it isn't a trap."  
"But what if it is?" asked Leia.  
"But what if it isn't?" countered Luke. "Panjwa's told me his people are suffering because of these Dark Lords and I can't ignore that. And if this Sith revival is also true…" Luke trailed off. Han and Leia considered this for a moment, until Leia sighed and spoke.  
"You're right," she said, "something must be done."  
"Now wait a minute," said Han, "you're not going on this crazy mission by yourself. If you have to go I'm coming…" Leia gave Han a slight nudge, "…we're coming, with you."  
"No," said Luke firmly, "there are dark powers involved in this - I'll have my Jedi training to protect me, but I don't want to get anyone else involved." Han and Leia seemed about to protest, but Luke shook his head.   
"Besides, you two should stay with your family." After a pause Han let out a sigh.  
"All right," he said, "I guess that's your decision. This whole thing sounds suspicious to me, but you can take care of yourself." Just then Luke had an idea.  
"There is something you two could do for me while you're on Coruscant," said Luke.   
"You name it pal," said Han.   
"Look up anything there is on Shiopa and this Tudaan Porsair."  
"Sure thing," said Han.  
"Be careful, Luke," said Leia.   
"Yeah," agreed Han, "don't go get yourself killed."  
"I'll try not to," said Luke with a small smile.   
"Come back soon," said Leia.  
"I will," said Luke. "Goodbye." A second later he shut down the holoprojector and turned to a quivering Panjwa. "Well, that's that. Now, do you have a ship?"  
"Well, yes, but, you see j-Jedi Master Skywalker…it was made by Fromm engineers from the spare parts found in the garbage heaps back on Shiopa, and though we are very proud of our vessels they're, well, n-not quite large enough for both of us."   
"Ah, I see," said Luke, "then I suppose we can use one of the Academy transport ships."  
"Th-thank you Jedi Master Skywalker," said Panjwa with a deep bow, his ears hanging to the floor.   
"Panjwa, it's all right if you call me Luke," said Luke, a little impatiently.  
"m-Master Luke is most gracious," said Panjwa, looking up with awe in his deep black eyes.  
After opening the door, Luke led the way down the corridor to the landing platform with Panjwa hopping along a few feet behind. For a moment, Luke wondered just what he was getting himself into.   
  
* * *  
  
Kularia walked down the hall in the lavishly but not beautifully decorated palace. Perhaps some would call it beautiful, but all she saw in the glittering floors and walls was the labor of the Fromm. They were one of the only innocent peoples she had known in her short lifetime, and it stung her heart that they were enslaved and treated as vermin. The only thing that hurt her more was the fact that she couldn't help them openly without endangering her father, mother, and two small brothers. Drami and Yatar - the yearning to see them and her parents again was almost unbearable. It was like an ever-present weight she carried, but perhaps she wouldn't need to carry it much longer.   
Her hope rested with Panjwa, the one Fromm who had been brave enough to take her message to Luke Skywalker. Yet there was no way of knowing if Panjwa had been able to reach the Jedi Master by now, or if Skywalker would bother to come to Shiopa. If it turned out that no one returned, what then?   
Kularia had turned over the thought in her mind of taking on the Dark Lords herself. Though she suppressed her strength as well as her thoughts and emotions while around Porsair and his Dark Lords, she noticed that she had been growing powerful and the training was making her a skilled fighter. Porsair had been increasingly provocative lately, and the urge was growing to the point that it was a burning coal in her stomach and an almost an audible whisper in her mind. End this…kill him…revenge for the lives he's taken.   
But no, she had to make sure her family was out of harm's way before she did anything. Besides, it was not wise to try to rid Shiopa of its affliction without help. As long as hope remained that Panjwa would return with help, she would wait.   
Just then a servant Fromm Kularia knew well scurried down the corridor, and a thought came to Kularia. She glanced quickly up and down the hall, and then spoke to the young female Fromm.  
"Likwi," she said in a half-whisper, "I wonder if you could do something for me."  
"Anything, Kula," replied the Fromm with a blink of her dark black eyes.  
"Could you spy on Porsair for me?" The Fromm shuttered at the mention of his name, but nodded her head enthusiastically.  
"Of course, of course," she answered.  
"It will be dangerous," said Kularia, "but he seems to want something of me. I mean, why else bring me here and train me? He must have some plan, and I've got to know what that plan…" Just then she was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall - one of the Dark Lords. Immediately she changed her demeanor, as the Dark Lord turned a corner and entered her part of the hall.  
"Filthy wreck of a being," she shouted, grabbing Likwi by the arm, "get out of my sight!"  
With that she grabbed Likwi by the back of her neck and lifted her (as gently yet as realistically violent as possible).   
"Be careful," she whispered quickly, before tossing her down the hall. The Dark Lord chuckled as Likwi scrambled past him, then gave Kularia a half smile half glare as he passed. Kularia hoped Panjwa would return with help soon.  
  
* * *  
  
After a few minutes they reached the landing area and Luke followed Panjwa to a far corner of the platform. Here Panjwa stopped and, smiling from ear to ear, presented his ship to Luke. It looked similar to a jumbled scrap heap about four feet tall, but the vaguely spherical shape along with the small viewing port and almost symmetrical wings confirmed that it was indeed a ship.   
"This is the ship you flew from Shiopa to Yavin 4?"  
"Yes," said Panjwa, undaunted by Luke's doubtful tone, "it flies beautifully." Luke didn't quite believe that a ship that looked so broken-down flew 'beautifully', but he knew that outward appearances were not always to be trusted. Indeed, though Panjwa seemed a fearful creature he was brave enough to fly alone across space in a ship Luke didn't trust to be airtight.  
"I will get the coordinates for Shiopa from my ship," said Panjwa, and quickly he opened a small hatch and climbed inside.   
A few moments passed, and Luke went to prepare one of the Academy transport ships. The models were fairly small compared to other transports - only about 8' X 20' - and were easy enough to fly. He pressed a control causing the side door to open upward and a short ramp to slide out. Just then Panjwa came scurrying out of his small ship clutching a shining disc in his two hands/claws. He held it out to Luke.  
"There are food supplies on board," said Luke, taking the disc, "is there anything else you want to bring?" Panjwa's constant shaking lessened for a moment as he thought, then he blinked and shook his head.  
"No," he said, "I brought nothing with me from Shiopa. M-May we leave now?" His small form began to shake more visibly again, and for a moment Luke caught a glance of Panjwa's anxiety to return to his homeworld. He could sense the Fromm was filled with emotions, but most prominent was devotion to his people and fear and dread at what he might find if they did not arrive soon.   
"Of course," said Luke, and trying to find a way to comfort Panjwa's anxiety, he added, "and on the way you can tell me more about your home."   
A joyful smile broke out on Panjwa's face, and he hopped up the small ramp into the transport. Luke followed, and after running through the take-off checklist he flipped the switch that made the engine whir to life. Soon the forests of Yavin 4 turned into a dark blur below as the transport carrying the two new acquaintances sped off into the night sky. 


End file.
